


No You Don't

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: It doesn't matter how many times Zoro says it. ZoroxSanji.





	No You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> No You Don’t
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, angst, sad.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece still doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Just some vignettes of something I don’t feel like fleshing out. It works well enough like this anyway.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“I love you.”

Zoro’s voice was quiet, hesitant. Sanji regarded him from his position on the floor, pulling himself into a sitting position so he didn’t have to see his face.

“I don’t believe you.”

He heard Zoro sit up in a rush, felt the swordsman’s hand grab onto his shoulder.

“It’s true!”

Slapped that hand away, got to his own feet. Didn’t even look back as he grabbed his clothes and left.

\--

“I love you.”

Another attempt, Zoro’s hands on his biceps as he stared into his eyes this time. Sanji shrugged off his touch, looked away.

“Yeah, whatever.”

He heard Zoro growl as the swordsman stalked off, clearly frustrated with him.

\--

“I love you.”

This was getting old. Sanji was tired of refuting it but wouldn’t give in.

“Sure you do.”

Zoro punched the wall beside his head in agitation. Pulled him into a kiss he didn’t really want. As he was pushed to the floor he rolled his eyes. Of course.

\--

“Why don’t you believe me when I say it?”

The swordsman didn’t even hold back the annoyance in his tone. It didn’t scare Sanji; he was used to reactions like this by now. Knew exactly how this was going to end up.

“I believe you less every time you do. It’s like you want something from me. Like you’re trying to trick me into lowering my guard so you can fuck me over. I hate it.”

Zoro blanched but raised his voice anyway.

“I’m not trying to do that!”

Like he could believe that. The signs were already there. The swordsman was too insistent for Sanji to believe anything else.

“Say what you want, I don’t trust you.”

Zoro looked like he’d been kicked in the gut. The white faded from his face, replaced with red anger as he reached to grab onto Sanji again.

“_Sanji_—”

Twisting on the spot, Sanji kicked away his hands as aggressively as he could. He was sick of this. It was just pissing him off.

“Shut up and fuck off!”

Despite his overflowing rage, Zoro just hissed through his teeth and stormed off. Slammed the door behind him and every other one he came across. Sanji could hear the sounds reverberate through the ship.

\--

Zoro stopped saying it entirely. Began avoiding Sanji at every opportunity. He wouldn’t meet his gaze, wouldn’t respond to his words or even his kicks. Doing exactly what he’d been asked to do; fuck off and leave him alone.

Sanji eyed him from across the ship. See? He’d been right. Zoro didn’t love him at all, never had and never would. Not that he’d believe him if he’d kept at it either. He would have just gotten more angry, more frustrated and more paranoid. There was never a situation where he would be able to trust those words. They were empty.

Love wasn’t real.

Even if it was, it wasn’t something for people like him. People whose lives meant nothing, didn’t matter. Empty human beings can’t be filled by such things; like a bottomless well it all just drains out of them as fast as it pours in. You could spend a lifetime doing it and not even add a drop.

Sanji was tired of it, tired of the attempts. Tired of the frustration he saw on Zoro’s face when he fruitlessly tipped his feelings in only to see nothing there when he’d finished. That’s why this was better. He knew he was a broken man; he didn’t need to be reminded of it.

He was better off just being alone. At least he didn’t have to pretend now.


End file.
